Father and Son
Father and Son is part of the Front Mission Evolved campaign, following Chorus of Destruction and preceding Defense of Constantine. In this mission, Dylan Ramsey reunites with his father after approaching the building underground. Walkthrough ;Locate a surface exit to the building Ahead, there is one brawler wanzer. Move along the track after defeating it. Just before the open subway station, a medium assault wanzer will drop from the ceiling and attack. When you enter, there are three enemies - a sniper wanzer on the left, and a brawler wanzer with a Medium Assault trying to take cover behind pillars. Past the station is a group of three centipede tanks, and a few ballistic soldiers. Approaching the door past them reveals a brawler wanzer at close range, and medium assault wanzer attacking from afar. You need to destroy the weakened structure to the left, then engage the Medium Assault wanzer on the other side. Crossing over will have two light assault wanzers drop from above, and a medium assault wanzer try to take cover behind a pillar. In the cutscene, you and Adela dismount the wanzers and enter the building on-foot. ;Locate your father's signal Four machine gun soldiers on the floor above, two on each side. One shotgun solder behind the receptionist's desk. Continue past the lobby. There are a total of four soldiers, two of which approach from the elevator. After going up the elevator, there are three soldiers Killing them gives you a clear route to Ramsey. In the following cutscene, he explains that he was forced to work on modifying the E.D.G.E. System, and how it was turned into the Phantom System when he left the project. ; Escape You need to escape the immediate attackers. First, two wasp gunships attacks, and may be shot down with the rocket launcher. Two soldiers approach from the left. When you're outside, you need to destroy one medium assault wanzer with the rocket launcher to end the mission. Sensor locations 20 sensors: # In the subway, right-side of the track, after first central divider. # In subway, right-side of the track, after combat with first brawler wanzer. # First subway station - near the stairs (to the left of the mission waypoint). # In building, ground floor lobby. Found in the corridor to the right. # After elevator - hard turn right and in the corner. # After elevator, turn left. Located high on the wall. # Outside, hard right turn, on the building-side of a pillar. Data key locations 5 data keys: # Behind the receptionist's desk. # Past the lobby, in the left corridor. # After elevator - on the couch facing the balcony. # In Ramsey's office. Emblem locations # In building, ground floor. Found in the corridor to the right on the right-hand wall, and is glowing. # In Ramsey's office. Scrambler locations # After elevator, turn left. Found high up on one of supports near the window. # From Ramsey's office, on a window support on the left. # After heading outside, check the left wall. Category:Front Mission Evolved Category:Front Mission Evolved campaign